


Young and Beautiful

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while having dinner together, Gavin and Meg ended up discussing some of their relationship insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray
> 
> (my first song fic)
> 
> by the way this ship was the first one that came to mind for me when I heard this song a few times and when I had it running through my head one day while working.

As their second anniversary of being a couple was fast approaching, Gavin and Meg were having dinner together. they mainly just said some small talk during the meal, but noticed that something was eating away at Gavin.

"Do you have something to say, Gavino?" she asked.

Gavin nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth. "I do, Turney." he said before setting down his fork.

"You know how the other AH guys, especially Geoff, tease me about how I'm not good enough for you?"

"Yeah, I know about that..." Meg said with a slowly growing concern as she set her own fork down.

"Well at first it didn't bother, but as time went on, I started thinking about it and I started to agree with them..." Gavin said as he slowly started to look downward.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gavino, I love you just the way you are." Meg said.

"But what if I lose my accent, or my lack of muscles, I'm definitely not like my GTA V character..." Gavin asked.

"You are by far the closest out of the achievement hunters to look like their avatar and don't worry about your muscles, and whatever accent you have weather it be American or British, I love you for yourself. Meg explained. 

Gavin exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. but then Meg tensed.

 

"What's wrong, love?" Gavin asked?

 

"I just thought would you still love me if I was no longer young and beautiful?" Meg asked.

 

"don't be silly, Turney." Gavin said as he started to stand up and walk over to her. "Of course I would still love you no matter what; now I was waiting for our anniversary to do this but..." Gavin settled down on his right knee and grabbed something from his hoodie pocket. "Megan Turney, will you marry me?"

 

Meg was speechless but nodded furiously before tackling Gavin in a hug.

 

-

 

Two years later, Gavin and Meg Free were sitting on their floor at home with their infant son.

 

"Am I still young and beautiful, Gavino?" Meg asked.

 

"But of course Turney." Gavin said in a more American twang.

 

"Do you miss my British accent?" Gavin asked.

 

"Not at all." Meg said with a sly smile.

 

Gavin smiled and embraced Meg in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence. I am such a procrastinator and I've been busy with work. (I want to write when I'm working but don't feel like writing when I have time to. it sucks...) but I've been working on some stories (but haven't been posting.) I'm sadly going to drop some of my older stories like Birds of a feather (a quest for gold) so then I don't have to go back and try to remember what I was planning for it. I'm so sorry for that.


End file.
